1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an electro-wetting display device and driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent rampant development of electronic papers (E-paper) and electronic books (E-book), a display device with the features of being light, thin, and flexible is being actively pursued. An electro-wetting display device is a type of display panel applicable in E-papers and E-books.
A typical electro-wetting panel includes an upper electrode, a lower electrode, and a water layer and an ink layer in between the two electrodes. When a voltage is not yet applied, the ink layer spreads to cover entirely the pixel unit. Accordingly, the incident light is absorbed by the ink layer and the above-mentioned pixel unit may appear dark. Conversely, if the pixel unit is to be appeared bright, a voltage is applied to the upper and lower electrodes, causing the ink layer to contract to the boarder of the above-mentioned pixel region to expose the reflector layer under the ink layer. Hence, the incident light is reflected by the reflector layer to appear bright. However, the reflectivity of the reflective-type electro-wetting display panel is very low. The display quality of an electro-wetting display panel thereby needs to be improved.
Further, in order for an electro-wetting display panel to display a color image, color dyes are mixed into the ink layer of the electro-wetting display panel. However, the selection of the color dyes is often limited by the solubility thereof in the ink layer. Accordingly, further improvement of a color electro-wetting display panel is required.